Strong planning and evaluation has been critical for the development of the research infrastructure at the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) and is carried out through multiple feed back mechanisms, both external and internal. The HCC External Scientific Advisory Board is the primary external mechanism for review and advice on the HCC's progress in research. Internal mechanisms include the advice and counsel of HCC's Senior Leaders who formally comprise the HCC Executive Council;the HCC Research Committee;an Internal Scientific Advisory Board that meets annually and is comprised of MUSC institutional leaders and officials;and a Clinical Research Oversight Committee. Other planning and evaluation efforts occur at the program and shared resource levels. In 2005, Dr. Kraft and the Senior Leadership developed a strategic road map to guide the HCC development over a five year period. This road map outlines nine strategic directions for research to be developed, the need for expanded services within existing shared research resources as well as new shared research resources, and organizational strategies to improve collaboration and interdisciplinary interactions. This road map is regularly re-visited, reviewed for progress and updated specifically with the input of new members of the Senior Leadership team as they have come on board.